Boston
by Josslyn
Summary: La vida es difícil para un omega en una sociedad donde la mayoría de los alfas solo te ven como un objeto no pensante y sin sentimientos. Arthur lo sabia muy bien pero quería empezar una nueva vida solo para él, en un lugar donde nadie lo conociera y pudiese dejar todo atrás. El plan estaba saliendo mas o menos bien hasta que se topo con Alfred Jones. [Omegaverse/UsUk/Multipairing]


**Creo que comenzare una nueva vida.**

 **Creo que comenzaré de nuevo, donde nadie sepa mi nombre.**

 **Creo que iré a Boston**

 **Creo que necesito una nueva ciudad para dejar todo atrás.**

 **Creo que necesito un amanecer porque estoy cansado del ocaso.**

 **Oí que es lindo en verano, un poco de nieve sería lindo.**

 **-Augustana-**

* * *

 ** _I_**

Alfred Williams-Jones aparcó su sedán negro en la avenida Commonwealth cerca de la Universidad de Boston. La calle estaba más concurrida de lo normal pero lo atribuyo a que eran los últimos momentos de las vacaciones de primavera y muchos estudiantes los aprovechaban al máximo. Los miro con un poco de envidia pues a él realmente le habría gustado disfrutar su tiempo vacacional siendo ocioso, pero la tan odiada y temida reunión familiar se celebró justo esa semana aprovechando que muchos estarían libres. Siendo el único hijo soltero de sus padres era su obligación asistir; aunque realmente daba lo mismo si estuviese soltero o no ya que al ser un alfa su compañero pasaba a ser parte de la familia y tendrían que asistir de todos modos. A menos que fuese un alfa más dominante que él, en ese caso pasaría a ser parte de otro círculo familiar.

Al salir del auto sonrió levemente a la fachada familiar de la pequeña cafetería frente a él. Que a primera vista podría ser confundida con cualquiera de las otras casas de estilo victoriano que la rodeaban o tal vez incluso podría pasar desapercibida gracias a los altos árboles que crecían en la jardinera frontal. Pero si se ponía la atención correcta se podía admirar los ventanales blancos que flanqueaban la bonita puerta de lámina negra y el anuncio que sobresalía de la parte superior de esta; "The Old Boston".

Alfred siempre había apostado que su hermano llamaría a la cafetería " _Mapleland_ " o algo por el estilo debido a su insana obsesión con la miel de maple. Pero aparentemente la razón y buen gusto habían ganado esa ronda, aún así permanecía un aroma dulzón que le daba un toque totalmente acogedor y familiar. Aquella era una sensación que posiblemente solo un omega podría lograr imprimir; algo así como un sentimiento de hogar cálido. Y tal vez era justamente eso lo que le daba bastante popularidad con los estudiantes de la zona y con la mayoría de los omegas de estos.

Al abrir la puerta una pequeña campanilla sonó para indicar que un nuevo cliente estaba llegando, a pesar de la concurrencia fuera había muy poca gente dentro. Alfred dio un suspiro satisfecho al pensar que podía comer algo en paz antes de regresar a su departamento y dormir las últimas horas de libertad antes de regresar al tedio que a veces suponía la escuela. Con pasos fuertes se acercó a la figura familiar de rizado cabello rubio dorado que atendía la caja registradora.

-¡Matt! -grito Alfred con entusiasmo, acompañado de su mejor sonrisa cegadora de perfectos dientes blancos.

Matthew Bonnefoy, antes Williams-Jones, era su hermano gemelo y era un omega cosa sumamente extraña en la sociedad. Principalmente porque los gemelos nacían siendo ambos de un mismo género, eran alfas, betas u omegas. Pero había ocasiones en las que un nacimiento de gemelos traería combinaciones de género que podían ser alfa-beta, alfa-omega o beta-omega. Los nacidos así solían tener características de su gemelo dominante; es decir los betas y omegas con un gemelo alfa podrían un poco agresivos o dominantes y más altos que el estándar normal. Mientras que los omegas nacidos con un beta serian demasiado lógicos y a veces exageradamente neutrales.

Para ambos hermanos era una historia un poco incómoda de contar y que preferían evitar a toda costa pues las preguntas sobre su estado eran en su mayoría invasivas o groseras. Como preguntarle a Matthew porque media cuatro centímetros más que su pareja y si no era incómodo para Francis como lo habría sido para cualquier otro alfa. Así que gracias a sus pequeñas diferencias, como el color de ojos (azul bebé para Alfred y amatista para Matthew) y la forma del cabello (liso y rizado, respectivamente) ambos se hacían pasar como mellizos.

-¡Alfred! -grito el aludido al reconocerlo con un amago de la misma sonrisa brillante, las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas y un poco más redondeadas a las que generalmente recordaba por el peso ganado en los anteriores meses-. ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

Cuándo Alfred llego hasta el mostrador Matthew alzo los brazos para darle un apretón efusivo aun a través del mostrador, aunque no sin un poco de esfuerzo debido a la adorable protuberancia en su abdomen.

-Solo ha sido una semana, bro -repuso Alfred entre risas y apretando tan fuerte como le era posible pero sin lastimar.

-Pues se sintió como una eternidad -suspiro Matthew cuando logró zafarse de los brazos de su hermano quien asintió con simpatía, recordando la intensa necesidad de atención que tenían algunos omegas embarazados. Estaba seguro que Matt estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para mantenerse cuerdo hasta que su pareja regresase de sus pasantías-. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

-Como siempre -se quejó Alfred con una mueca mientras se recargaba en el mostrador-. Papá estuvo quejándose por todo; por el bufete, por su secretaria, porque no había suficiente alcohol… ya sabes -hizo un movimiento con la mano como para enfatizar su punto antes de seguir-. Luego mamá no paraba de preguntarme porque aún no tengo pareja. La abuela no paraba de presumir que a mi edad ya había tenido cuatro hijos y era muy feliz. Las tías Abbie y Meg insistían en presentarme a las hijas omegas de sus amigas, mientras que la tía Doly aseguraba que tal vez debería intentar salir con un beta o incluso otro alfa… etc.

Al terminar su diatriba Alfred termino desplomándose dramáticamente en el pequeño espacio que le ofrecía el mostrador, sintiéndose cansado solo por el hecho de acordarse de lo pasado mientras murmuraba lo que habría dado por no asistir y luego preguntando por la salud de su hermano y su bebé.

-Me siento como un saco de box -contesto mientras se encogía de hombros para restarle importancia a la sensación extraña.

-Suena doloroso -Alfred hizo una mueca que rallaba entre el asombro y el ligero asco ante la mirada divertida de Matthew.

-Para nada -dijo el otro entre risas ante la actitud un poco infantil de Alfred-. Aunque se siente un poco extraño, como si fuesen palomitas de maíz reventado, pero prefiero que lo haga, me hace pensar que es saludable -reflexiono con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿Ya sabes que va a ser? Quiero decir ya deberías saberlo, tienes… ¿seis meses?

\- Seis y medio -le corrigió-. Pero la verdad quiero que sea sorpresa; aunque Francis dice que le gustaría una niña.

-¿Una chica? ¡Habría apostado que querría un niño! -Alfred grito casi levantándose de un salto, llamando la atención de los pocos comensales. Al darse cuenta que todas las cabezas estaban dirigidas hacia él bajo el tono de su voz pero aun así era audible para cualquiera que estuviese cerca-. ¿Es por Jeanne?

Matthew le sonrió dulcemente a su hermano y a quienes habían volteado con el ruido; sopesando las respuestas que podría dar sin que pudiesen ser tomadas a mal

-Ella fue muy importante para él y esa es una forma de demostrarlo, es un poco sensible con eso ¿Sabes?

-Pero tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

-Preferiría que no, quiero decir que no tengo nada contra ella… pero me gustaría que nos mantenga a nosotros fuera, ya es bastante difícil vivir bajo la sombra de Jeanne.

Al escucharlo Alfred se sintió mal; la sociedad era bastante restrictiva con respecto a los omegas que eran considerados como la mejor forma para preservar la especie pero demasiado frágiles o débiles para cualquier trabajo que no fuera atender a la familia. Y eran generalmente comprometidos desde muy pequeños, algunas veces para garantizar una alianza comercial o simplemente para que los padres no tuviesen que preocuparse por su futuro.

Matthew al ser hijo de un importante abogado había sido reservado como el as bajo la manga en caso que su padre necesitara cerrar algún negocio importante en el futuro. Aunque eso no impidió que Matt se enamorase de su amigo de infancia Francis Bonnefoy un alfa que era el hijo de uno de los asociados de su padre. Para la desgracia del joven omega, Francis estaba comprometido con Jeanne D'Agoult la hija de otro miembro del bufete, una joven omega con demasiado entusiasmo y energía que quería cambiar la sociedad para los de su tipo y Matthew estaba seguro que lo habría logrado de no ser por el accidente que la mato; fue su auto cubierto en llamas a mitad de una carretera una razón más por la que el padre de Matt le prohibió salir de casa. Recordándole que un omega debía ser sumiso y permanecer confinado a menos que quisiera sufrir un destino igual pues ese era su castigo por no ser "como los demás". Matt solía decir que se ahogaba solo con la idea, además de sentir lastima por Jeanne y Francis. Poco después se anunció su compromiso con el alfa y el resto fue historia.

Alfred estaba bastante agradecido que Francis había demostrado ser una persona bastante comprensiva, ofreciendo incluso dejar que Matt manejara esa pequeña cafetería como medio de distracción mientras él estaba fuera y no estuviese todo el día solo en casa. Aunque él hubiese preferido que su hermano aprovechase que era más inteligente que Alfred en muchos aspectos y cumpliese sus sueños de estudiar una carrera para no tener que depender de sus padres o pareja.

-Supongo que lo es, Jeanne era algo fuera de este mundo.

-Jeanne la de los sueños imposibles -susurro Matt con simpatía.

-Ese es mejor que "Jeanne la loca" -dijo Alfred y ambos hermanos hicieron una mueca ante el apodo despectivo. Haciendo que Matt cambiase el tema rápidamente.

-Bueno, supongo que no estás aquí para hablar de la expareja de Fran ¿O sí?

-Vine a verte para quejarme de la reunión y porque necesito comer -Alfred de encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.

-¿Una hamburguesa doble como siempre?

-Con doble ración de papas y una Coca cola grande.

-¡No somos Mcdonalds Jones! –grito una voz cantarina desde atrás de Matt y dentro de la cocina. Sacándoles una risa a ambos hermanos.

-¿Le estas negando un pedido a un comensal, Bella?

Una risa burbujeante se escuchó como respuesta, haciendo a Alfred suspirar.

-Me encantaría salir con ella.

-Ella ya está fuera del mercado y lo sabes, aunque si lo intentas tendrás una sartén y una waflera en la cara… por no decir que Vincent estaría tras tuyo.

Alfred se estremeció al pensar en cómo Daniel Héderváry lo perseguiría con sartén en mano, que por cómo se escuchaba podría no considerarse como algo peligroso y hasta irrisorio, pero en las manos de ese chico un sartén común era un arma mortal. Sin mencionar que Bella tenía la misma capacidad de convertir una waflera en algo peligroso. Además del aura de muerte que Vincent van den Broek llevaba consigo a cualquiera que se le acercase a su hermanita.

-Quise decir que me gustaría salir con alguien como ella, ya sabes; omega, linda, adorable, amable y que sepa cocinar tan genial como lo hace Bella.

-Espero que tengas suerte con eso señor macho alfa -dijo Matt un poco exasperado-. Puede irse a sentar mientras le preparamos sus alimentos.

-Oh vamos Matt, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Claro, claro, vete a sentar papá -Matt dio media vuelta para adentrarse en la cocina llevándole su pedido a Belle, aunque la chica ya lo hubiese escuchado.

Al darse cuenta que había molestado a su hermano, Alfred puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar un suspiro e irse a sentar a una mesita cerca del mostrador con vista a la puerta. Mientras esperaba le envió un mensaje a su amigo Matthias diciéndole que había regresado y lo vería al día siguiente en clases. Tan concentrado estaba en poner al día a Matthias de lo que había hecho que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entro a la cafetería y se paró frente a él.

-¿Estas atendiendo?

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de esmeraldas que se fijaron en él cómo dagas, con un ceño profundamente fruncido y una expresión tan amarga que penso que había chupado un limón. Alfred quedó aturdido ante la mirada áspera que aquel chico le daba, tanto que tardó en darle una respuesta coherente.

-¿Eh?... No, yo no trabajo aquí.

El recién llegado frunció más el ceño, si es que eso era posible, mirándolo como si estuviese pensando a mil por hora, Alfred aunque incomodo comenzó a sentir curiosidad por aquello que le estaba pasando por la cabeza cuando Matthew se asomó nuevamente por el mostrador llevando su pedido en las manos.

-¿Te molesta si Belle quemo un poco el pan, Al? Nos hemos distraído un poco.

Ambos hombres se giraron al escuchar la voz de Matthew que acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia del recién llegado.

-¡Oh… bienvenido! ¿Lo de siempre?

El chico asintió sin decir nada más, pero pasando su mirada de Matthew a Alfred y de regreso. Ambos hermanos apostarían que estaba pensando; gemelos alfa-omega., que cosa más rara. Ya estaban listos para las preguntas incomodas cuando el chico abrió la boca solo para decir "lo de siempre" mientras colocaba el dinero en el mostrador, darse la vuelta e irse a sentar a la única mesa libre frente a los ventanales.

Tanto Alfred como Matthew estaban un poco confundidos pero a la vez aliviados de no tener que lidiar con los curiosos.

-¿Quién es? ¿Es nuevo en el barrio? –pregunto Alfred minutos más tarde, mientras le quitaba a su hermano su preciosa hamburguesa de las manos y este se sentaba frente a él.

-No lo sé -contesto Matthew haciendo un puchero con la boca, pues era su costumbre conocer y llamar a todos sus clientes por su nombre para darle un ambiente de mayor familiaridad posible al negocio-. Llego justo el primer día de vacaciones y ha venido varias veces, siempre pide un vaso de té frio y un sándwich de pollo grande pero solo se come la mitad y lo demás se lo lleva. No habla con nadie y parece estar siempre de mal humor, nunca lo he visto sonreír.

-Tal vez sea un pobre beta explotado en su trabajo o por su pareja ¿Lo viste? El pobre parece ser miembro del Staff de The Walking Dead y no estoy hablando de los vivos.

-¡Alfred! -Matthew se adelantó a cubrir la boca de su hermano para evitar que siguiese hablando tonterías-. Eso fue bastante grosero.

-¡Lo digo enserio! -se quejó Alfred una vez que su boca fue libre-. Esta bastante flaco y tiene ojeras que lo hacen parecerse a Rocket, la boca la tiene tan agrietada ¡Parece que se le va a romper la piel en cualquier segundo! Ningún omega se descuidaría hasta ese punto.

Matthew negó con la cabeza, Alfred no podía darle una conferencia de cómo se supone que se veían o actuaban los de su género-. El huele.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, tiene olor pero es muy leve y no creo que sea un alfa…

Alfred cerro los ojos para concentrándose en intentar captar el olor del desconocido. Había algo en el aire, algo que no lograba identificar pues era una aroma entre muy agrio y un poco dulce. Pero podía captarse varias emociones en él, que iban y venían tan rápido que era imposible identificarlas. Era tan caótico que le dolía la cabeza.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de ese caos de emociones, abrió los ojos para fijarse en el chico ajeno a su escrutinio, entreteniéndose en arrancar pedazos del sándwich y mirando por la ventana. Por los esporádicos mordiscos que daba no parecía comer por gusto, se veía que lo hacía más por un deber que otra cosa, como algo que tenía que cumplir a regañadientes. Esa nueva información junto con su apariencia hizo que Alfred sintiese un poco de preocupación y lastima por el tipo.

-Me pregunto…

 **¿Qué mundo debiste haber cruzado para que estés tan perdido?**

* * *

 **N.A**. Una mega disculpa por la súper tardanza, es que no me inspiraba para nada. Como podrán ver, esta historia se va a rescribir por completo (como las demás) solo que la elegí primero porque tenía menos desarrollo y era más fácil de rediseñar todo. La idea principal seguirá siendo básicamente la misma y estará dividida en tres partes de aproximadamente diez capítulos cada una; por lo tanto comenzamos la primer parte con un capitulo que sería una vista a como se conocieron Alfred y Arthur y porque Al comienza a preocuparse por Arthur (cosa que no sabía cómo acomodar en la anterior versión) y querer ser parte de su vida al principio como amigo y ya con el tiempo algo más.

Muchas gracias a quienes lo han leído y esperan por una actualización, son mi motor para escribir; ustedes y los comentarios, así que dejen uno y digan que les parece el cambio y que esperarían ver de esta historia.

Y casi lo olvido, si pueden escuchen la canción "Boston" de Augustana haganlo, ya que inspiro la trama, es una canción bastante nostálgica y les dará pequeños spoilers.


End file.
